Am I Too Late?
by TinaV
Summary: Christopher has gone to a place on business that's not far away from Stars Hollow. Little does he know that Sherrie is in labour - without him there. Lorelai and Rory feature in this one-shot fanfic. Please RR because it would mean a lot to me! :)


**Author's Note:** This fanfic is set around the time when Sherrie gives birth to Rory's stepsibling. And the woman Christopher made pregnant is named Sherrie, right? I'm not 100 sure, so please forgive any mistakes I make! I have not watched GG for a long while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. It all belongs to W.B, Amy Sherman-Palladino, etc. I only own the plot.

**Am I Too Late?**

Rory sat tensely, waiting. Waiting for a sign, a whisper, a shout, anything. The door to the room opened. Lorelai emerged, grim faced.

"Any news?" Rory asked eagerly, staring expectantly at her mother.

"Christopher's cell phone was switched off. We have no way of contacting him. Sherrie's frantic and panicking about whether to wait for him or go ahead," Lorelai said helplessly. Her facial expression showed; she was not happy.

"Can – can I go in there?" Rory asked.

"Well, I don't know, Rory. She's not..." Lorelai's face scrunched up, "feeling very joyous right now. She just wants the baby to come out, but they both agreed beforehand that Christopher was to be there during the delivery,"

Rory understood. "Why don't you go back inside?" She suggested. "I'll try and reach him,"

Lorelai nodded wearily. "It's going to be a long night," She added, opening the door and walking in.

Christopher glanced at his watch. _Five o'clock. I'm scheduled to leave at 6:45. I'll have plenty of time. It's not like Sherrie's expecting that baby anytime soon now...uh-oh. _Christopher quickly reached into his pocket, grabbed his mobile phone and said, "Shoot. I forgot to switch it on,"

At that moment, a voice over the intercom blared, "Christopher Wilkins to the front desk please. Christopher Wilkins, phone call for you".

Christopher frowned. "Who could that be?" He muttered.

The receptionist at the hotel smiled politely and handed him the phone.

"Hello, Christopher speaking," He answered.

"Dad?" Rory's voice said uncertainly over the phone.

"Honey, it's me. Are you all right? What happened?" Questions fired rapidly from Christopher's mouth. He felt worried sick.

"Dad, it's Sherrie. She's in labour right now. Can you catch the nearest train here?"

Christopher almost fainted. "She—she's in labour? Now? I – I, I'll be right there," Christopher took a deep breath to steady himself. "And honey? Tell Sherrie that I love her,"

On the other end of the line, Rory's heart sank at the sound of those words.

"Okay dad," She promised, "I'll see you soon. Queen Mary Hospital, remember!"

He'd made it. Christopher flew into the hospital and urgently requested Sherrie's room number. When he entered, Sherrie managed a smile.

"Chris!" She said, wincing with pain. "You made it!"

Christopher glanced from the nurse, to Sherrie, to Lorelai, then back to Sherrie.

"I made it," He said finally. Turning to Lorelai he said, "thanks for being here". Lorelai nodded in return.

Lorelai quietly slipped out of the room, not wanting to interfere. Outside she found Rory sitting by herself on a hospital bench.

"Wasn't quite the Sunday night you envisioned, huh?" She said, smiling gently.

Rory shook her head. "Not exactly. Is Sherrie doing okay? Is dad going to stay with her?"

Lorelai nodded in confirmation. "They'll be fine," She whispered. "Now let's head home,"  
Rory stood up slowly, glancing back at the door. "Are _you_ okay with all of this?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one in labour," She joked.

Linking arms, they trudged home.

"Kiddo, you do know that your father loves you, don't you?" Lorelai asked seriously. Rory looked at her mother for a few moments.

"Yes, he does. But not as much as you love me," Rory replied.

And Lorelai didn't argue with that.

**Author's Note:** This is a short one-shot fanfic that I wrote. I don't know if it's good, actually. I just gave it a go. It's not Gilmore-ish, I know. I changed the character's personality, etc. It's a bit sappy and mushy...I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
